Queen and Ninja of Ice
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: A simple flower made of ice. Who knew it meant something to one Ice Queen. **One-Shot**


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Frozen

* * *

**Queen and Ninja of Ice**

The first time she saw him was when she was a child. His black hair that seemed to shine in the light. His pure face that at first she mistook him as a she. That was indeed an embarrassing moment that the princess would never forget.

He stood in the market plaza looking around while an older man was beside him, his mouth covered in white rags, and his grey skin and his dark eyes scared the young girl. How could a child who looked so pure be with one who looked so tainted?

The older man looked very familiar to the young princess but she just could not think of where she had seen him last. But she could tell right off the bat he was not a very nice guy, his dark eyes and the way he held himself made that obvious.

And yet, here is a little boy who was standing right next to him seemingly unaware of the dark vibe the man gave off. In fact the boy seemed to be relishing in it, looking up at the man when he spoke and nodded with a small smile.

The princess letting her curiosity get the best of her slowly advanced toward them forgetting her parents and her little sister for a moment. She witnessed the man saying something to the young boy who seemed to be younger than her and begin to walk away to a nearby shop.

The boy remained and watched him go and the young girl did not miss the fearful look that crossed his face. Fear of what? She had to find out.

"Excuse me." She said politely.

The boy jumped surprised and turned around to look at her. His brown eyes wide.

She smiled at him gently. "How are you? You enjoying your time here?" she asked him softly.

The boy said nothing but just stared at her with wide scared eyes. She frowned _'Why was he scared?'_ she thought to herself. She smiled softly, "Don't be scared. My names Elsa, what's yours?" she asked again.

The boy blinked a few times before looking around to see if anyone was watching before looking back at the girl his eyes still showed fear. "Ha-"

"Brat where leaving!" A rough voice said startling the young girl but the boy had a look of relief that confused the girl and also irritated her to some extent. Was she that bad to talk to? She looked over and saw the same man walk over to him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her but scoffed and began to walk away not even looking back to see if the boy was following.

The girl glared at him for his rude behavior but tensed when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked back over at the boy who now looked slightly sheepish as he smiled apologetically. He looked back over at where he was walking and he quickly made did something with his hands that confused the girl.

He moved his hand to her hand and gently placed something in her palm them closing her hand. He smiled at her again before turning and running after the man. The young princess watched the boy go confused beyond belief. She slowly looked down at her closed hand and slowly opened her hand only to gasp in shock.

In her hand was a small flower but that's not what shocked her so much, no what shocked her was that the flower was made up entirely of ice. Her eyes where wide and her heart was beating a mile a minute. She looked up to try and see him but he was already gone. She looked back down at the small ice flower and grasped it gently not wanting to break it. '_There is someone else?'_

Many years have passed since then. She was still trying to get control of her powers. But she was getting there. After the great incident that froze her kingdom she had learned a lot about how her powers worked.

She watched with a soft smile as her younger sister skated across the ice with a man, a reindeer and a small snowman all laughing and having the time of there life's. She giggled softly as she watched her sister trip, only to fall into the arms of the man and she had to role her eyes as she saw them get lost in each other's eyes.

She let out a sigh as she looked away and began to walk down the halls of the castle. She had switched from her normal purple gown. To crystal blue, almost reflecting that of ice itself. She loved it, it represented her, made her feel freer, and yet something was missing.

She placed a finger on her chin to think but stopped suddenly when she felt a soft draft blowing past her. Her brow arched in confused as she followed it to a slightly open window. She furrowed her brow. She did not remember telling anyone to open any windows in the castle.

She felt a sudden feeling of dread as she slowly approached the window. Her eyes where as sharp as ice and noticed right away, that it was somehow forced open. She felt her gut twist as she realized that there was an intruder in the castle.

She rushed down the hallway to find the royal guard or anyone for that matter. Her rush was halted when she noticed that the door to her room was slightly opened. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she slowly walked to her door.

Slowly opening the door she peeked inside and felt her heart stop for just a moment. Standing in her room was what appeared to be a young man or woman hard to tell with that long black hair. Whose back was turned to her was a green vest like jacket with white trimmings, and around the person's waist was a brown sash with a fringed tail that was wrapped around his waist twice.

He must have heard the door open as he turned around swiftly and her eyes grew wide as a sudden fear griped her. His face was hidden behind a mask with red wavy designs and very narrow slants for eye holes. However the thing that scared her more was the headband he wore. Designed with what looked like rain drops. It sent a sudden chill up her body. She knew who this was.

"An assassin." She said coldly. "From the Elemental Nations even, what do I owe this great honor?"

The man only stood there not moving. She grew even more fearful but held to gather with the dark glare she gave him. She knew he was a ninja from the Elemental Nations, her country had done some business with them in the past. She remembered her father talking about an old friend of his, who was one of the leaders of these nations. _"An old man who could never stop with his smoking habits"_ she remembered.

The man who she noticed was shorter than her gave her some confidence but not much. She knew not to let her guard down to one of these ninja, she was told to never let appearances fool her. She fell for that trap once before, and she promised herself not to fall for it again, for her and her family's sake.

The ninja still made no movements only staring at her. He slowly tilted his head to one side as if confused about something. She glared at him. "Don't take me for a fool. I don't go down easily." she threatened.

The ninja seemed to tense as he reached for something in his pouch. She reacted out of instinct and flew her hand foreword blasting a cold blast of ice at the ninja. He dogged expertly and threw something at her. She moved her hand up and created a solid wall of ice blocking whatever he threw at her. It impacted the wall and she was able to see they were small needles.

She frowned when she saw the boy running up to her. Same needles in his hand. And before she could even counter she felt something sharp pressing agents her neck from behind. Her eyes widened in fear. She looked at her reflection in the ice and saw the same ninja behind her needle in hand pressed agents her neck.

'_How did he get behind me?'_ She thought franticly. He moved so fast that she had barley seen him move. She gulped when the needle dug deeper in her neck. She closed her eyes waiting for the end but it never did. She felt a hot breath near her ear and she had to shudder.

"Please stop. I do not wish to kill you." The voice was so soft, so gentle that for a moment the young queen forgot how to breathe. She had heard horror stories of ninja being viscous cold hearted warriors who would kill anything that they were told to. Yet this ninja who had her at needle point was begging her to not to let him kill her in such a soft and innocent voice that warmed her heart.

"Why are you here?" she whispered out.

The ninja did not lax on his hold but he did respond. "I'm here to see someone."

Now she was confused. Who could he want to see? "Who?" she asked.

"A girl. Someone who I owe something too." The ninja said vaguely.

"Then why where you in my room?" She asked sounding both irritated and interested.

The ninja seemed to tense before backing off slowly. "Your room?" he asked softly.

The queen turned around slowly placing a hand over the spot he had the needle and felt a wetness there. Great. The guards are going to _love_ this. She noticed he was very stiff and he seemed to be staring at her confusion evident in his stance.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, you were in my room. May I ask why?" she asked.

The boy lowered his head slightly. "I apologies for my actions then. It would seem that I have found who I was looking for." He said softly.

She blinked a few times not really understand what he meant. However she stiffened when she saw him reach for his mask and slowly took it off. Her eyes grew wide with surprise as she gazed into the face of as sad as it is to say a beautiful man…or girl she was still trying to figure that out.

He placed the mask to his side and he smiled softly at her wide eyed state. "You don't remember me do you?" he asked softly causing her to shake her head no.

"Maybe this will spark something." He said as he moved his hand in front of himself and did a few hand seals that she swore she had seen before. She then tensed as he grabbed her wrist gently and moved it up to drop something in her hand.

She blinked a few times before looking down and she could not hold back her gasp of shock as she stared down at a very familiar flower made of ice. She looked back up at the man and it all started to click in her mind. "Y-You're him!" she said.

The boy smiled slightly and nodded. "Glad to see you again Elsa." He said softly.

She smiled too as she grasped the ice flower in her hand. "How did you know I was-"

"A princess?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can't say sadly."

The queen nodded slowly as she held the ice flower close to her. The ninja smiled softly as he gently took it from her hand and placed it on her dress. She blushed a bit at the close proximity but ignored it for the most part. When he pulled away he looked over her and his smile grew.

She looked down to see the flower was now attached right over her breast where near her right above her heart. She blushed again and looked at him.

She was going to ask him why he did that when she started to hear voices approach them. The ninja frowned slightly as he looked that way and then back at her. "It looks like our time is up." He said.

She frowned too. She did not know why but she liked his company. "Why is that?" she asked.

The ninja looked at her right in the eye and gave her a small smile. "Because I am needed somewhere else." He said. The ninja moved to place his mask but on but was stopped when the girl grabbed his arm. He blinked at her confused before his eyes grew wide as she leaded in and kissed his cheek.

His eyes still wide as a red tint covered his cheeks he gazed at the queen as she leaned back. "What's your name?" she asked softly her cheeks as red as a tomato.

He smiled softly. He did owe her that much. "My name is Haku. Tool of Zabuza, and a friend of Elsa." He said softly before placing his mask back on and disappearing before her very eyes leaving behind a cold wind.

Elsa stood where she was a small smile on her face as she hugged her arms. The cold may not have bothered her but for a moment she wanted to feel warm. She did not here her sister call her name nor anything really. She just stared at where he once stood wondering if she will ever see him again.

A few years after that. The kingdom was full of love and peace as it celebrated another amazing winter, the queen's young sister had finally gotten married and was off on her honeymoon leaving behind a very bored snowman. However the Queen was not in her kingdom at this time.

She had left to make some deals with some of the Elemental Nations. Along the way she had to cross a very famous bridge in Water Country to get to her destination. As they crossed the oddly named bridge the queen had been thinking about her old friend from this land.

Whatever thought she might have had was cut short when she felt a cold wind go past her. She looked over to her side and raised a curios eyebrow at what she saw. Up on a hill sat what looked like a sword and two crosses. She frowned slightly as she stared at the crosses.

When they got to the other side of the bridge the Queen asked to take a small break. While everyone started to set up camp for that night the Queen silently began walking towered the hill she saw the crosses.

She walked up the hill and was blown away by the pure beauty of the sunset over the bridge making the water and sky turn a bright shade of orange. However her attention was soon dragged back to the two crosses. She walked forward slowly for some reason feeling intense dread. She looked upon one cross that only held a sword by its side. The next grave held a very odd yet familiar rope around it.

The queen gazed at the item of clothing before she knew it her hand was slowly inching its way towards it. She nearly jumped when someone grabbed her wrist stopping her. She looked up to see a man with spiky blond hair and whisker marks on his face. He wore a mix of black and orange that seemed to fit him strangely. His blue eyes where surprisingly stern as he shook his head indicating her not to touch.

The queen nodded and when he let go she pulled her hand back. She looked back at the grave again and felt her stomach start to turn for some reason.

"He was something else." The man said next to her. She looked over to him and saw his eyes where somber and at the same time was smiling. "Had me so confused, had no idea if he was a guy or a girl, though it did creep me out how amazing he looked, he would put Sakura to shame." He spoke with a chuckle that seemed to light the mood.

"The way he fought was just amazing. He was so fast, I couldn't spot him. And those damn ice mirrors. So annoying!" he said with something that seemed like frustration. However he smiled sadly. "And yet in the end, he was a great ninja, who never left his comrade and stuck by his side to the end." He now had pride in his voice.

The queen stared at the man with wide eyes. He knew who was buried here. "What was his name?" she asked.

The man looked down at her and gave a sad smile. "His name was Haku."

The women's eyes grew wide in shock. She looked back at the grave as she felt tears start to gather in her eyes. She sobbed which surprised the black and orange clothed man. He keeled down next to her.

"You knew him?" he asked honestly surprised.

All the queen could do was nod. The man frowned for a moment before gave a warm hearted smile and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think he would like to see you cry for him." he said softly. "He died protecting someone important to him. He taught my friends and I an amazing lesion that made us better ninja, and at the same time better people."

The queen nodded with a soft smile as she rubbed her hand over her eyes. "He sounded like an amazing ninja." She commented. She looked over at the grave and gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry Haku." She said softly.

The man smiled and gently got her back to her feet. "He would be happy to know you came to see him." He said with a lighthearted smile that the queen seemed to imitate.

"I'm glad." She said. "So…who are you again?" she asked now very confused over who this person was.

The man blinked before blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head. "Heheh, sorry. I'm your escort to the Hidden Leaf Village. Names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" he said giving his hand out.

The queen smiled at him warmly. "Queen Elsa, and it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto." She said taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

The man named Naruto grinned. "Pleasures all mine." He waved. "We better get back to your camp before someone comes looking for you." He said.

The queen only nodded before looking at the grave one more time her smile turning sad. She walked over to the grave and keeled down. She closed her hand and focused her powers into making something. She felt the familiar chill in her hands and gently placed a lone flower made of ice on the grave. "Rest in peace my friend." She said.

She turned back around and walked past a gaping Naruto who quickly snapped out of his trance and followed her asking if she could teach him whatever it was she did.

No one seemed to notice the flower tilting to the side as a cool breeze blew past the grassy hill. That rested the ninja of ice.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello all. This story kind of came out of nowhere to be honest. Watched the movie and for some odd reason just thought of Haku from Naruto would fit well in this world. So I made it happen. Did it work, well that's up to you all to decide. Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot.

_Read, Review if you like and Enjoy._


End file.
